


Talk Me Down

by senashenta



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Rise of the Guardians/How to Train Your Dragon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputation, Comfort, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senashenta/pseuds/senashenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup has a nightmare, and as always Jack is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from canadachild9 over on tumblr. :)

**TALK ME DOWN**  
By Senashenta  


_Flying. It always started with flying. It always started with the exhilaration of the wind in his face, in his hair, the sky all around him. The feeling of being completely and utterly_ free _._

_But then came the falling. Suddenly, the excitement and freedom were gone, replaced by the gut-wrenching, totally disorienting tumble of limbs as he flailed and grasped for something—anything—to grab onto and stop his inevitable plummet toward the cold, hard ground below._

_Finally, it ended with fire. The flames bloomed beneath him, all encompassing, crackling and reaching for him. They roared like a dragon, blisteringly hot, murderous and angry._

_They swallowed him whole and he burned._

 

Green eyes flew open and Hiccup sat bolt-upright in bed, gasping for air, chest heaving and fingers tangled in the sheets, holding on for dear life.

This wasn’t the first time he’d had that particular dream, it was one that had plagued him over and over again for the last couple of years, but every single time he dreamed of falling into the flames left him in cold sweats, jerking awake in a panic—and this time was just as bad as any other.

Tears bit at his eyes and phantom pain throbbed in his left leg, despite the fact it was missing from just below the knee down—he had lost it in a car accident just over five years ago. It never hurt anymore, the stump that was left behind pleasantly numb, with the exception of when he woke from The Nightmare.

A freckled hand slid down to massage at his knee, then trailed lower, rubbing down along the emptiness beyond it. His fingers touched along the mattress before retreating again, up to clasp with his other hand in his lap. Finally he flopped down onto his back, then rolled over onto his side and pulled the blankets up to his chin.

But he didn’t want to go to sleep. Didn’t want to fall back into that terrible dream of burning into nothingness.

Hiccup stared at the phone on his nightstand for a long moment before finally reaching out from under the covers to grab it. After that it was only a second to punch the auto-dial for his boyfriend’s number.

When Jack picked up after several rings, his voice was thick with sleep. “Hic…? Dude, what time is it…?”

"I dunno." Hiccup replied quietly, already feeling guilty for waking the other teen up. "It’s late. Sorry. I’ll—I’ll go. Goodnight."

There was a sniff and the sound of Jack smacking his lips, swallowing thickly. “No, no. It’s fine.” And then; “hey, you okay?”

"Yeah." The brunet said, "just… had a bad dream."

"The falling one again…?"

Softly, just a barely-audible reply: “yeah. Sorry.”

On the other end of the line, Jack shifted onto his back, stifled a yawn and brought one hand up to push his hair out of his eyes. This wasn’t the first time Hiccup had called after having that particular nightmare. It had happened a handful of times in the past already.

Jack closed his eyes and smiled slightly. Hiccup was silent, waiting.

Finally the older boy just murmured a quiet assurance and began humming, a slight abstract version of the lullaby his mother had sung to him when he was a child. It was warming, comforting, something pleasant he remembered from long in the past and passed on to Hiccup whenever he needed the reassurance.

He didn’t remember all the words, was a little off-tune, but Hiccup appreciated it just the same.

"Thanks, Jack…"

"Any time, Hic. Any time."


End file.
